Just A Matter of Time
by Flirtatious Woman
Summary: A determined vampire is hard to shake off. Then again, why would you want to? Bella/Kate FEMSLASH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I kept debating whether or not to write this. I don't want to put all my hard work in it only to have it get taken down. But I think this is the largest amount of people that go on here for fanfic so I decided to hold my breath, close my eyes, and give it a try. I'll put the more explicit stuff somewhere else. If you can suggest what site that might be, that I can post on, I would really appreciate it.  
**

**For the most part, this will be mostly if not all in Bella's pov.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Bella's POV:_

I was walked down the cold, wet, alley. It was just after nine p.m. and I wanted to hurry home to get some sleep before I went on the cruise ship tomorrow.

I decided I was moving to Italy with the rest of my family after Charlie died. Enough time has passed that I was no longer depressed but I know that I would never forget him. I was now lonely and wanted the comfort of my family. I haven't seen them in a long time. On the way to Italy, I wanted to see everything so I decided to take a cruise while I'm there.

I turned the corner and was out of the alley. It was still dark and I had to count on the street lights to guide me.

I heard heels clicking against the concrete, so I looked up to see the most beautiful woman I had ever seen walking towards me. My mouth dropped when I saw her and I was no longer breathing. I felt my heart hammering and crashing against my chest. I finally registered that I was holding my breath, so I let it out and began breathing. Only this time, I was breathing hard. My lungs were playing 'catch up' with my heart rate. All the while, we were getting closer to each other.

I swallowed hard when I noticed her eyes were on me. I couldn't describe the look in her eyes. It was a mixture of lust, determination and happiness. She was tall, taller than me even without her black stilettos on. Her skin was pale, but flawless and smooth. She had a womanly figure that would make any man or woman weak in the knees. Her eyes were almond shaped and a beautiful golden brown color. Her lips were full and luscious looking. Her hair was blond and reached to the middle of her back. She was absolutely beautiful, gorgeous and sexy all in one. My mind and body couldn't take it. Her beauty was too much for me to handle. My knees gave out and I felt myself falling.

Before my knees hit the ground, she was in front of me and had me pinned to the damp wall. I looked into her eyes and saw they were a little darker. They weren't very dark but there was a significant difference.

Before I could say something or react, she brought her right hand up brushed it against my hair. Her body was against mine and I was doing my best to calm my heart. It was like I was running on adrenaline. I felt high.

She slid her hand down until it reached my face. She then turned her hand so that her knuckles were gently and softly sliding down the side of my face.

I felt like I should be afraid but I wasn't. I couldn't tell you why. I was pinned by a gorgeous woman and not only that, but she was a complete stranger. It seemed my better judgment was compromised.

My heart continued to beat erratically. It worked harder when the woman inched closer and had her left hand on the wall, next to my head. With her right hand, she held the side of my face with her right hand and let her thumb caress my cheek.

She stared intently in my eyes before leaning forward and brushed her lips against mine. It was slow at first. Then she picked up the pace when she felt that I was reciprocating. The kiss built up until it was a hungry make out session. I moaned softly when I felt her body press impossibly closer. Her hand slid in between our bodies and just as her hand was about to reach my pants…I woke up.

I was lying in my bed, confused as to what happened. I realized it was just a dream. I groaned in disappointment. I looked to my nightstand and saw that it was nearly midnight.

I ran a hand through my hair and rested my head against the pillow. I closed my eyes, trying to will by body to go back to sleep and hopefully continue that dream. Unfortunately that never happened when I woke up the next morning.

I fisted my hands and punched my bed. I had a feeling I would never get to see that woman in my dream, much less finish it. It felt _so real_. I could have sworn it happened.

I got out of bed and got ready. The cruise ship would be leaving soon.

* * *

**I know that Kate was a succubus so I wanted to put that into play a little here. And do not worry; Kate isn't planning on draining Bella's blood. lol**

**I was inspired to write this after seeing the new Breaking Dawn Part 2 pics. If you want to see them, I have the link on my profile. When I saw the Denalis', my jaw dropped at their beauty. Bella is gorgeous too. I love how protective Bella looks of her daughter.  
**

**Anyway, I plan on writing a Bella/Tanya and a Bella/Carmen pairing as well.**


	2. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thank you for the kind reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Bella's POV:_

I wanted to see Jacob and the others before I left. I quickly got my things together and drove down to their reservation. I parked my car next to their house and before I could open the door, Seth yanked it open so fast, I was afraid that it was going to tear off.

Seth wrapped me in his arms and gave me a warm hug to which I returned happily but with a little sadness.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Seth said, not looking at me.

My heart broke and I immediately felt guilty. I ran my hand through his short locks. A maternal feeling came over me. "I am sorry Seth. I told you I would come to visit…and I will give you my number as soon as I get it."

Seth pulled away from the embrace and looked at me. His eyes still held the sadness but he did seem calmer. He nodded his head, "As soon as you get it?"

I smiled at him and nodded once, "I promise."

The rest of the wolf pack came running out to greet me. As always, they only wore their jean shorts and a smile.

They all ran up to me as I was getting out the car. I was bombarded with questions. I tried to answer them but it was hard when all of them were talking at once. Emily came out and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Won't you come in?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I can stay real quick."

I followed her and the boys in. I took a long, hard look around. I was desperate to imbed it in my memory forever. I was hoping it would bring me some comfort if I get 'homesick'.

We talked for a few minutes when Jacob called me over and asked to speak with me in private. I was a little confused and curious but followed him in a private room.

Jacob walked over to the window and looked out. He stood completely still which alarmed me. "Jake?" I asked.

I saw his body take in a deep breath before he turned to me, "Bella, I don't know how to say this."

I got me further on the edge. Was it dangerous or was he being a drama king? "Just say it." I said.

He walked to me and said, "It's not the kind of thing I can just say." He paused, seemingly trying to pick his words wisely. "I'll just say that…there are _things_ out there that…you still don't know exists."

My eyebrows scrunched. Well that is very cryptic and vague. "You want to elaborate?"

Jacob rubbed his eyes in what I think was frustration.

"Why can't you just spit it out instead of-" I started

"I told you, it's not the kind of thing I can blurt out. I was going to tell you this eventually but I found out you were moving too late and I didn't want you to leave before I got the chance to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked. I was beginning to get frustrated. I didn't know how bad it was. It surely must be if Jacob couldn't just come out and say it.

Jacob let out a breath I didn't know he was holding and said, "Alright. How about this?" I crossed my arms and waited for him to continue. "Just, be careful…of everything. I can tell you more when you get settled in your new home. Right now, there is so much to tell you and you are crunched for time."

I bit my lip. That was it? He pulled my in a room to tell me that, which was practically nothing. "Well alrighty then." We walked back out and I had to contain my laughter at this situation.

It was a little hard to say goodbye to everybody. I promised Jacob, Seth and the others that I would visit. He was still sad but he understood.

After giving everyone an individual goodbye, I was on my way to the docking point. I was excited to start over. I turned on the radio and relaxed. On the way there, I passed by the beautiful scenery. The trees were a beautiful green. The forest was thick with tall trees, fallen trees, moss, and mountains. The mountains still had snow at the top and the fog traveling around it, enhanced its beauty. I knew it would be a while before I saw something like this again. Every so often, I would look to the side at the mini waterfalls that poured down from the melting snow. As I traveled down the freeway, I saw the rapid water in the river crashing against the rocks. This was one of the things I knew I would miss. It was peaceful.

I had to slow down and put my wind shield wipers on when the rain started to pour. Off to the side of the road were signs that said, 'falling rocks', dear signs, etc. I wasn't too worried about the weather because I knew it would eventually clear up by the time I got there.

I was surprised at how fast I got there. I thought it would take me more time. I supposed it was because there was hardly any traffic. I got in line with the rest of the cars and out of the car with my luggage/essentials that I needed. I handed my keys to the valet who would put it on the ship and thanked him before tipping him.

My cell phone rang and I answered it without hesitation when I saw who it was. It was my aunt calling. It was really noisy with the people waiting and the buss's engines so I was having a hard time hearing her. It didn't help that she was talking in Italian. I knew Italian since it was one of my first languages, next to English. I was still a little rusty though. I was sure I would get the hang of it in a couple days. She wanted to check on my progress and make sure I haven't changed my mind. I smiled and told her I hadn't and that I was waiting to board on. After a long wait in line, I signed in, went through security checks, etc. I waited for the announcements and followed everyone else when it was time to board.

I walked down the glass halls and it eventually led me to the ship. I looked at it and was in shock. It looks much better in person than on the brochure. It looked a lot smaller on paper. Well, you know what I mean. I stepped across the threshold and onto the ship.

Inside, the ship was beautiful. It had red and yellow carpeting with diamond-shaped patterns. The walls and railing was mostly made of dark wood with gold trimming.

I started to panic. I have never actually done this before and had no clue where to go. I walked through the lobby and followed the signs that eventually led to the rooms. I looked down at my documents to see what room number I had. I walked down the hall that seemed to never end. When I got to the end, I sighed. I felt like I was nowhere near my room. I took another look down the hall before turning around.

I stopped when I bumped into something hard and cold. I looked up and nearly had a heart attack. The beautiful blond woman standing before me was the same woman I saw in my dream! She was wearing a uniform that instantly told me that she worked on this ship.

* * *

**How did I do?**

**I was anxious to get this boring part out so that I could get to the fun stuff, which is Kate and Bella!**

**I completely forgot to tell you that Bella knows Jacob and the others are shape-shifters but she doesn't know vampires exist. I'll get into that later.  
**

**I know I don't like cliffhangers unless the next update comes relatively soon. So, I am working on the next one tomorrow.  
**

**By the way, for some of you who don't know, I heard that the brand new teaser trailer for 'Breaking Dawn Part 2' will be released on Wednesday (June 20****th****). **


	3. Chapter 2: The Flutter In My Heart

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copywrite infringement is intended.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Bella's POV:_

My mouth dropped in surprise before I closed it. I felt like I couldn't speak. There is no way this could be real. How could this happen? I told myself over and over that this is impossible. It was hard to convince myself when I see her standing right there, in front of me.

The breathtaking woman wore a white pencil skirt, white top, white jacket, and white heels. Her blond hair was down, making her look perfect.

Before I could say anything, she smiled and asked in a husky voice, "Lost?"

I blushed just by the sound of her voice. I swallowed and nodded, "Yeah, never done this before." I was happy and relieved to hear that my voice didn't shake like I thought it would.

The woman smiled and asked, "May I see your documents?"

I nodded and handed them to her. As I did so, her fingers brushed against mine, eliciting a shiver from me. I wasn't sure if she did that on purpose or not.

I watched her as she looked down at them. I took this time to fully look at her, knowing I could without looking stupid.

She looked back up at me and smiled again. Her smile was addictive. I wanted to see it all the time. "Well it looks like you are in the wrong section sweetheart." I felt my heart flutter at the endearment. "Allow me to escort you."

I didn't have a chance to respond as she bent down and took my bag from me. When she did bend down, my breath stopped as I saw a flash of red that was her bra. I quickly averted my gaze from down her shirt. I wasn't sure if she noticed that I saw. A that moment, I felt like such a pervert.

I eagerly followed her upstairs, down halls, etc. During the trip there, there was complete silence. Luckily, it wasn't the awkward type; it was comfortable. I took this time to try and get my thoughts in order.

I had barely enough time to react when I saw her. Everything was just so overwhelming. If it wasn't her inhumane beauty, it was the surprise of seeing her again…I think. I still wasn't completely sure if it was her or not. My mind told me that I have never seen her before and that it was impossible to see her in my dreams and have her magically here the next day. But logic told me that apparently it was if she is here, in front of me. That's a bit hard to ignore.

I then thought how this was possible. It didn't make any sense. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't come up with a good reason. It was a little scary to be honest. Not to say that I'm happy to see her again, but still. This didn't seem normal.

I thought the best way to start figuring things out was to ask her a few questions. I just didn't know where to start. I finally managed to come up with at least one. I cleared my throat and looked to her at my side, "So, how long have you been working here, if you don't mind me asking."

She looked to me and smiled, "You can ask me anything. I've worked here not that long. I'm fairly new. I work at the bar but I decided to help out wherever I can. It's too early for people to be drinking. Do you drink?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"So I should see you at my bar?" She asked.

I smiled, fighting my blush. "I'll be there."

She smirked at me.

"Do you currently reside in Washington?" I felt a little bad because I felt like I was interrogating her and that's not what I'm trying to do. I am just desperate to make sense of this.

"No. I move around with my family a lot. In fact, we are moving to Italy. We use to live in Alaska." She said. Something told me that there was a hidden meaning somewhere but I let it go. I have so many questions. I thought it was peculiar that she and her family were also moving to Italy. I know that it's not impossible but I thought it was weird because what were the odds?

I decided to put that thought away for now and ask another question. "I don't mean to be rude but you look so familiar. Have we met before? I have to say I hope not because if we met before and I don't remember, that would just be awful." I realized too late that I was babbling. I stopped rambling and felt my cheeks turn red against my will.

She smiled in amusement, "You're cute when you babble." That statement of course didn't help my blush.

Not wanting to be rude, I said softly, "Um…thank you." I felt my face getting hotter. When she laughed, my heart fluttered again. It was a beautiful, musical sound. I desperately wanted to hear it again. I made a mental note to myself to try and get her to laugh again soon.

"Here you are." She said. She stopped at my door and stepped aside.

I smiled, "Thank you." I was glad that enough time had passed so I was able to talk to her without stuttering.

I thought that she would leave my bag and carry on but I saw that she was waiting for me to open the door. I got my key out of my pocket and slid the card. I opened the door and we went in. I looked around the room. It looked very clean and luxurious. My eyes finally found the bed.

I instantly blushed as images from my dream last night came swarming around my head. Even though there was no bed in my dream, her standing by my bed made me think of sex.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by her asking, "Do you like it on top or bottom?"

My eyes widened, "I-I'm sorry?"

She gestured to the bed, "Your bag? Some people leave their luggage either on top of the bed or down on the floor." She said pointing.

"Uh, right there is fine. Thank you." I said, wringing my hands. It was my tale of mine telling I was nervous. I just hope she didn't pick up on that.

The blond beauty nodded, "The bottom huh?" She leaned down and put my bag down. She stood back up, "I myself prefer to be on top but it's not like I would refuse to be on the bottom." She said, walking toward me with a mischievous smile. I swallowed hard and my eyes darted from side to side, not knowing if she was still talking about luggage.

When she reached me, she stopped, "The bar opens at five."

I could do nothing but nod. I couldn't trust my voice not to squeak. She smiled and continued on her way. When she reached the door, I just noticed something. "W-Wait!"

She stopped abruptly and I blushed, knowing I sounded anxious. "What is your name?"

She smiled bigger. This wasn't just a smile. It was possibly the sexiest smile I've ever seen. My heart fluttered again for the umpteenth time. I felt bliss and euphoria from her smile. "Katrina. But you can call me Kate if you'd like." She winked and closed the door behind her.

When the door closed, my lips quirked to a smile. I felt like I was drugged. I was sure I wasn't but I couldn't help but love the feel she had on me when she was around.

I suddenly felt myself a loss of warmth. I wanted her to be near me. It was strange. She was a stranger yet I felt the need to be near her. I felt sad and depressed. I rubbed the back of my neck and unpacked my things. I couldn't wait for the bar to be open to see her. I told myself that this was just a huge crush.

It didn't take me long to unpack. I didn't carry very much; most of my things were in my car or arriving at home in Italy. I sighed as I saw I still had hours to go until I met Kate again.

I went to the bed and decided to take a nap. Maybe time will go by faster that way. I took off my shoes and laid on top of my bed, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

I was woken up abruptly by the sound of the ship's horn, signaling it was departing. I covered my heart with hand, feeling it pound from fright. I calmed my breathing and rubbed my eyes before I got up to look out the window. Just as I thought, we were leaving.

I slumped onto a chair, trying to get back to reality. I looked at the time and was relieved that it was nearly time. I stopped short of my thoughts when I realized that I couldn't just go down to the bar as soon as it opened. As much as I really wanted to, I didn't want to appear needy or pathetic…even if it may be true.

I picked up a book and decided to read until I thought I should go down. It did little though. It was hard to concentrate when my mind kept ending up to one thought, Kate. I noticed I kept rereading the same sentence over and over and I was still unable to register it in my head. I shut the book closed with a loud thud.

It seemed I was worse than I thought. I thought that maybe this was just a big crush or puppy love. I guess the more appropriate word would be obsessive. I seemed to be obsessed with this woman. I didn't like that idea at all. It seemed creepy and stalkerish. I didn't want to be one of those crazy women. Little did I know at the time, that that was one of the many, many, many traits that vampires had when it came to their mates. And later, I would stop fighting and embrace it.

For the rest of the time, I paced and waited for the time to go by. When it was a little after six, I decided to head down and see her. Before I went though, I redid my hair and makeup until I was satisfied with my appearance.

I left my room, locked it and headed down. I noticed people were looking at me strangely and I realized I was running. I blushed and walked the rest of the way. I guess I was too excited.

I huffed when I realized I was going the wrong way. This ship was just too big. I saw a man in uniform and knew he worked here. "Excuse me sir?"

He stopped and turned to me. "Yes, miss? How can I help you?" He had an Italian accent.

"Could you point me in the right direction to where the bar is?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course." He proceeded to give me directions and I was trying hard to remember. Apparently, I couldn't be further from the bar.

I thanked him and headed in the direction he pointed to. By the time I arrived, I was tired. I didn't remember how many flights of stairs I went up and down but it was a lot.

I looked to the bar and looked for Kate. There were only two people serving and Kate was one of them. I fought the smile on my face and walked to her.

I sat down and waited for her to get done with the customer who was a little more than tipsy. "This is the last one, sir. Then I have to cut you off. I'm sorry." She said.

Her eyes found me and she smiled. I smiled back and felt my heart flutter and butterflies flying around in my tummy. I absolutely love this feeling. It was addictive.

She started to walk towards me and I saw the other one that was serving alcohol coming to me to serve me. Before he could pass Kate, she grabbed his arm and said to him, "I got her." I smiled at that. The words were innocent but I'd like to think not.

The man shrugged and grabbed a rag. Kate continued to me and when she reached me, she leant her arms on the table.

"I was afraid you weren't going to show." She said with a sexy smile.

I felt my face turn pink. Couldn't I just stay my normal color for once? "Why would you think that?"

Kate cocked her head and shrugged, "A lot of time has passed. I have been here, waiting for you since we opened the bar."

I instantly felt guilty. I was up in my room, waiting for to pass by. Meanwhile she was here, waiting for me. I swallowed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

It looked like Kate was trying to keep herself from laughing. "It's okay. What would you like?"

I bit my bottom lip, trying not to let my mind go into a less than innocent place. "Um…" I was having a rough time trying to think of any drink to get as she was staring at me intently. I swallowed, "A glass of red wine, please." I said, taking out my i.d. As I showed it to her, she laughed and said that she believed I was at least 21.

Kate set the glass of wine down in front of me and said, "Aged to perfection." I felt that there was another underlined meaning but again, I let it go. I wasn't really sure if I could handle it.

"Thank you." I said, raising my glass to her, before taking a sip.

It looked like Kate was about to ask me something but she was cut off by the other bartender. "Kate, we have to close up."

She looked to the man with a mixture of confusion and anger. "Why?"

The man said, "It's always like this on the first night. The bar closes earlier. By the way, he wishes to see us."

"That never happened before. Why does he want to see us?" Kate said in an aggravated tone.

The man shrugged, "Captain's orders." He said before leaving and grabbing his coat.

I saw Kate stare after him. I was shocked to see that she was downright pissed. I got up from my chair and paid for the drink and gave her a generous tip. "Well it's been a fun…few minutes."

The blonde's head turned to me, "You don't have to go. You already ordered your drink. You mind as well finish it. I'll be back as soon as I can."

I felt bad, I wanted to be near her but I don't know if I would be up. Wine has always made me drowsy and I seemed to be greatly affected by alcohol by a minimal amount. "I don't know. I get pretty affected by just one glass. I think it would be better if I just headed up to my room." I was mentally kicking myself. How could I refuse more time with her? I know why, I'm terrified I'll make a complete fool of myself. I berated myself for drinking wine before I got to spend any real time with her. I mentally told myself that I would not let that happen again. Here I was, waiting and waiting to see her, only to make a dumbass decision and drink.

Kate's shoulder's sunk, it was obvious she was disappointed and that made me feel guiltier, if that was even possible. "Okay, promise me that you will visit again soon?"

I smiled, "Cross my heart."

Kate smiled and the bartender called her again. "Have a good night." She said winking, and left.

My heart fluttered when she winked and I downed the rest of the glass of wine down.

I reached my room and stumbled in. The wine was working a lot faster than what I remembered. I seemed to be drunk _and_ high. Not that I was ever high but I think this is what high would feel like. Strangely enough, I didn't want that feeling to go away.

I locked the door and stumbled onto my bed, making it creak. I felt an unwanted wave of nausea as the bed moved up and down. "Whoa, good bed." I said, spreading my hands around the comforter. I was trying to make it stop moving. Oh yeah, I knew I was drunk.

I slowly moved into a sitting position and took off my boots. I really didn't feel up to changing into my pajamas. I felt too sick. Instead, I dropped my back to the bed, making it shake again to which I regretted. I forgot not to move around the bed too much. I folded the pillow and laid my head on it before turning on my side and trying to fall asleep.

* * *

_Her hands seemed to be everywhere. She was kissing me everywhere her lips could reach. Her blond hair tickled my naked, sweaty torso. She grinded her core against my core and immense pleasure shot through my body. This feeling was indescribable. My moans and heavy breathing filled the air. Hearing the blond beauty moan loudly on top of me sparked my desire tenfold._

_As I felt another wave of pleasure in my core, I felt the need to grab something. The pleasure was almost too much for me to handle. Almost. I reached up to grab something. Anything. Unfortunately, the only thing I met was a very fogged up window. There was nothing for me to grab or hold. _

_So, I slid my hand down and grabbed the blond beauty and wrapped my legs and arms around her and my eyes rolled back from the pleasure before everything faded to black._

* * *

I woke up panting, completely naked and sweaty in an unknown place. I was so confused and didn't know what happened.

I sat up and looked around. I was confused at first but then realized I was in a car. My heart leaped up to my throat and my face heated up as I realized that this wasn't my car!

I looked to the ground of the car and saw my clothes. I frantically put them on, desperate to get out of there before anyone saw me. I didn't have enough room to maneuver to put my thong and pants on. I slowly wiped my hand across the foggy window to see if anyone was around before I got out of the car.

When I saw that no one was around, I got out and put the rest of my clothes on. I looked around as I was putting them on and saw a number of cars and furniture. I kept asking myself what happened. I closed the door quietly, knowing that it would echo if I slammed it.

I started to walk away when my eyes caught the fogged up window that had a handprint on it. I mirrored it and saw that the hand was mine; it fit perfectly. I blushed but still smiled as I realized that dream I had. It was the most erotic, realistic and best dream I ever had.

A ran a hand through my hair and asked out loud, "Whoa, what was in that drink?" In my mind I answered, _'Something good.'_ I couldn't stop the lovely smile playing on my lips.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. I would have had this up sooner but when I was writing the other day, my laptop just shut down without any warning while I was typing. Come to find out, it overheated so it wouldn't work for a bit. When I got it back up, my writing wasn't saved. Needless to say that I was PISSED and wasn't in the mood. When I cooled down, I decided to write again.**

**Anywhoo, I wanted to make the sex scene choppy and fuzzy since that is what it's like when we dream. I am a little embarrassed to say that I dreamt this and that's how I got the idea. *blush***

**In the next chapter, Kate and Bella get to talk. **

**Please let me know what you think of this. In addition, if this story gets taken down, I am also posting it at TwiWrite and The Writers Coffee Shop. I will leave those links on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 3: Slide Into It

******_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copywrite infrigement is intended._**

**Thank you so much for all the positive responses. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_I ran a hand through my hair and asked out loud, "Whoa, what was in that drink?" In my mind I answered, __'Something good.'__ I couldn't stop the lovely smile playing on my lips._

_Bella's POV:_

I made sure that I was extra careful that I wasn't seen by anyone. I didn't even want to be seen by the crew. I was still having trouble actually forming a complete thought. I didn't know where to start. Was I sleepwalking? Would this happen again? I heard of nocturnal emissions but I thought that only occurred in males. I made a mental note to tell myself to look more into that when I got back into my room.

As I was walking to my room, a gust of wind came by me and I smelt of sex. I felt a blush come up to my cheeks when that happened. I was going to think about how much worse it could get but quickly stopped myself, knowing that that was like a cue for something more to happen. When I reached my hallway, I ran quickly to my door but quickly realized I didn't know where my card key was.

I felt myself start to panic as I frantically checked my pockets. I froze when I heard light footsteps walking against the carpet. 'Oh please no.' I thought to myself, before quickly straightening up. I fixed my clothes and combed through my hair in an attempt to make it look like I wasn't out all night. I held my breath, hoping that whoever it was wasn't coming this way. That hope was lost as the footsteps got louder.

I looked to my left to see Kate walking down the hall. 'Of course. I mean, why make this any easier than it needs to be?' I thought. I smiled as she was walking towards me. I felt my heart skip a beat when I see her smile at me. I wish I had a picture of her beautiful smile.

"Hi Isabella." Kate said in her familiar seductive voice.

When she reached me, I felt my face flush. Memories of my dream came flooding back to my mind. It was replaying it like a movie. Admittedly, it wasn't as nice as the dream. There were holes in it because I couldn't remember every second of the dream.

I froze when I saw Kate lean in towards me. It appeared she was inhaling but I wasn't sure. If she was, it was very subtle. I blushed as soon as I remembered that I smelled like sex. I was hoping with every fiber of my being that she couldn't smell it. When Kate pulled back, her eyes were considerably darker.

I ignored the smirk on her face and said, "I can't seem to find my key." I was desperate to get away from her and take a shower.

"That is not a problem. I have a universal key." She said, pulling out a key card from her jacket pocket. She slid it and the door beeped open.

I looked at her and gave her a shy smile, "Thank you."

"Always." She said.

I felt a little awkward, not knowing what else to say as she stood there. I opened the door and gave her a light wave. She took the cue and nodded before leaving.

I closed the door, leaned against it and let out a deep sigh. I rubbed my face in hopes that the embarrassing moment would pass. I couldn't think of a time that I was ever that embarrassed. I laughed in disgust before hopping in the shower and making sure I scrubbed down good.

When I was done, I got dressed and did my hair. I wasn't feeling very hungry so I decided to look up information about dreams. The Wi-Fi was pricey but at the moment, I didn't care. I needed answers. What happened to me last night never happened to me before.

There was a lot about dreams. Mostly interpreting them. It was a little frustrating because apparently scientists and researchers are disagreeing. I learned that you can learn to control dreams which I found interesting.

As I was searching and searching, I came across folklore and mythology that took me to succubus. It described it perfectly but for the fact that I'm a woman, not a man…and that I'm alive. A part of me laughed and another part of me thought 'what if?'. I put it at the back of my mind, telling myself that I was acting foolish and that there was no such thing.

I also looked up nocturnal emission, a.k.a "wet dreams" and was surprised about what I found. It turns out that females experience it as well. It wasn't just for guys. It is seen more through the ages of 13 to 40. It also possible to sleep through it. As it turns out, it seems common. I could feel myself start to panic a little. I was worried how often I would orgasm during my sleep. There was no way now that I would ever let anyone sleep by me. 'This sucks'. I thought. I looked up on how to stop it but it seems that it only talks about how to prevent it for males. Apparently it is more common for males and some people think that women don't experience it.

I huffed and shut down the computer. I was angry that I didn't really get many answers. And not even reliable ones. I decided not to worry about it for now and just enjoy the cruise. I went down to the galley to get some breakfast. Maybe that would help me move on faster.

The galley was pretty empty. I guess it was still early for people. There were a couple of kids running around, a group of teenagers were laughing and having a conversation, and a man was busy with a puzzle.

I chewed my food and read my book. As I was eating, something caught my eye. I saw Kate walking with a very handsome man out on the deck. He was tall, had short dark hair, pale light olive complexion. He was dressed in a black suit. As much as I'd hate to admit it, the man was gorgeous. I felt my breath catch when a gentle wave of wind caressed Kate, causing her beautiful blond hair to blow in her face. She brought her hand up to move it away, her smile was still in place. My heart fluttered at the sight. 'You must ne going crazy.' I thought to myself.

Kate was laughing at wheat he said. What he said to her, I have no idea. A wave of jealousy snuck up on me. I didn't know why. I kept repeating to myself that Kate was practically a stranger to me and I shouldn't feel this way. It seems that no matter how hard I try, my brain doesn't see it that way. I sighed and went back to eating my breakfast.

Unfortunately, it wasn't very peaceful. Throughout the rest of my meal, I was wondering who that man was. I secretly hoped that they were nothing serious. When that thought did reach my mind, I inwardly laughed, knowing how stupid it was. Kate and I were not an item and wouldn't be. I felt a pang of sorrow.

I picked up my book and continued reading. As time went on, I forgot that I was sad. I closed my book and looked around, hoping I get an idea to cure my boredom.

I saw the man who was playing with his puzzle get up and walk to the bathroom. The puzzle looked to be half finished. An idea hit me. As a boy walked by me, I stopped him. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, brown sneakers and light blue jeans. He had short blond hair and blue eyes with a tan complexion. If I had to guess he looked to be about eleven or twelve years old. He looked like the shy type.

"You up for a challenge?" I asked him with a smile.

He bit his lip but smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

My smile grew, "You see that puzzle over there," I said pointing. He looked behind him and nodded. "I will give you a dollar for every piece you bring me." I doubt that he would try but I wanted to see if he would. Of course, I wouldn't keep the pieces. At most I think he would is one or two.

He seemed to be really thinking about it. I could tell he really didn't want to. I took pity on him. "It's okay. You don't have to. I was-"

"I'll do it." He interrupted. Before I could talk him out of it, he was off in that direction.

I still wasn't convinced he wouldn't do it so I sat back and watched him with an amused smile on my face. The smile on my face didn't last long though when I saw him grab a huge chunk that was already finished and bring it toward me. My jaw dropped as I see the pieces threatening to come apart. They were dangling, holding on by a thread.

I looked around to see if anyone else saw that and frantically waved my hands to get him to stop. "Put it back! Put it back!" I yelled in a whisper. Like I said, I thought at most he would take is two and not ones that there put together. I looked to see if there was any sign of the man coming out from the bathroom.

He looked at me confused and put it back on the table, not neatly. I heard the toilet flush and knew he would be back soon. I rushed over and tried my best to get it back to the way it was. As I was putting back the pieces that were already together, the boy's mind was on other things.

"You owe me a lot of money." He said.

"Yeah. Hold on." I said as I fixed it. I heard footsteps echo against the tile and rushed back to my seat.

The boy followed me back but my attention was on the man that emerged from the bathroom and making his way back to his seat. When he reached the table, he stopped and looked down at his puzzle. He looked around trying to figure out what had happened. His eyes fell on the group of teenagers and he sat down with a frustrated grumble. He muttered something about teenagers.

The boy started rambling. "I couldn't count all the pieces in time but-"

I shook my head and pulled out my wallet. I handed him a 50 dollar bill. "Here." He looked very pleased and as he thanked and walked away, I asked him, "Do you always do what people tell you to?" I couldn't believe how close I got to getting caught.

When I finished eating, I went back to my room and brushed my teeth. I decided to do some sightseeing since the ship was so huge. I made sure to take my bag and map so I wouldn't get lost.

I put my jacket on when I was outside on the deck. It was freezing but I liked it. The air felt so fresh. It was dark out and windy. The clouds looked angry and it looked as if a storm might be coming.

I let out a puff of air and rubbed my hands together. My jacket wasn't doing much for me. I regretted not getting a heavier jacket. I heard a soft voice behind me, "What do you think you are doing out here?" Kate looked genuinely concerned.

I whipped my head behind me and saw Kate standing behind me. I felt myself blush and hoped Kate would take it as the cold. "It's nice out." I tried to fight the chattering of my teeth. "I like the cold."

Kate crossed her arms, "You shouldn't be out here. You will catch your death out here. Come with me." I followed her inside and I thought she would stop but she proceeded to walk. I wasn't sure where she was going. I felt good that she was in my presence. Better me than that guy.

I walked along beside her. "Where are you taking me?"

Kate smiled, "The gift shop. They will have warmer jackets."

It was a short walk so we were at the gift shop before I knew it. We walked to the racks that held the jackets and she looked at me. "You seem to be a small. Do you have a preference of color?"

"No." I answered.

She combed through them and picked one out. "How about this one?"

I nodded "That could work."

She started to take off my jacket and her fingers brushed on my skin, causing an involuntary shiver from me. Kate just smiled. She looked entirely pleased. When the jacket was off, she set it aside. "Why don't you slide into this and see how it feels?" The comment seemed innocent enough, but there was a tone in her voice that made me think that she was talking about something else entirely. I quickly pushed out the memory of my dream away.

I put on the jacket and zipped it up. "It feels snug."

"Tight is good. It will keep you warm." Kate replied in a husky voice. Again, my mind went back to the gutter.

"I think it is a little hard to move around in though, I-" I cut off my sentence when I saw the mischievous smirk on Kate's face. It didn't help that Kate's smirk was very sexy.

"Never mind. I'll take it." At this point, I was willing to pay anything to get out of the suggestive conversation. I'm not even sure how red my face is.

* * *

**Any good?**

**Sorry I couldn't put in the scene I wanted. This ran too long.**


End file.
